


The Transformation

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston





	The Transformation

Buffy looked up to see the sneering look on the coach's face. "My boys needs must be met. In one form or another." He mentioned with no remorse.

She may only be a high school Junior, but Buffy knew exactly what he meant. And that scared her. A lot.

The next thing she saw is something she'll never forget.

Xander tackled the coach into the cavern. Falling into the pool of water.

Buffy knew what would happen next. Xander told the others what would happen if he were immersed into water three times. After inhailing the vapors from the suana, Xander needed to be in the water three seperate occasions for the metamorphesis to be complete. This is number three.

"XANDER!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs. But the only thing she could do is find higher ground to escape.

There was none.

All that there was left is to watch her friend turn into a monster.

Xander emerged from the pool and was screaming. He started to tear the flesh from his body. {Think of the werewolf transformation scenes in Van Helsing.} As the flesh fell, the other swim team members turned from the coach to the new meat. And started to attack the origin, as well. Xander acted on instinct.

He trades blows with the other swimmers. {Not unlike in the Hellboy movie, where Red was taking on the hounds of ressurection.} Xander isn't showing signs of fatigue. Pretty soon the others realise that he isn't about to stop. They then swam away into the sewer line, heading out to the ocean.

Xander walked over to Buffy. Picked her up in his arms and leaped out of the hole. Xander passed out due to extensive blood loss.

Buffy didn't know if there were any First Aid kits here. So she did the next best thing. The slayer ripped her top off and made bandages. She then tried to pick him up. "Urrggg!" Buffy then resorted to hoisting his arm over her shoulders. Then lifted. It worked.

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you, my Xander shaped friend." Buffy whispered. After ten minutes of half-walking/half-dragging Xander, they made it to the library.

Gently, she laid Xander on top of the table. "Giles? I need your help, now." Buffy pleaded.

Her watcher came out of his office. "Buffy. It's about time you showed up. And since we're on the subject. Have you seen Xander? He left a half an hour ago, searching for you...." Giles stopped his ranting when he saw what was on the table. "Buffy. Explain."

She spent the next twenty minutes explaining what went on. Then the tears came. "He gave up his humanity to save my life. Why didn't anyone tell me how much Xander loves me?" Buffy questioned to no one in particular.

Giles tapped his chin a few times, stopped and went to the book stacks. He returned with a book entitled 'Lost the Body, Saved the Mind'. He opened it to Transformations. "Ah. Here it is. 'If the soul is pure and just, then the following spell will keep the mind as before.' This is what is needed." Giles put the book down and recited the spell mentioned. "Oshtaf ich nebar. Dekan tizer pog, fer yot hiu. Qaz, qaz, qaz."

A golden halo formed over Xander's head. And started to spin and glow. The light then seaped into Xander's frontal lobes. And stopped when the entire halo was absorbed. His eyelids then opened. whoah. The only time I feel like this is after my father has finished his punching. On me.@ He attempted to rise, but only felt worse. Xander turned to see Buffy and Giles staring in shock at him.

More tears threatened to emerge from Buffy, while Giles' alter-ego wanted to come out. "Your father beats you?" Giles asked out of anger.

Even covered in purple scales, Xander turned pale. what? How did you find that out? Nobody knows that. Even my mother when she's not neglecting me.@ He thought to himself.

Buffy cried even harder than before. Giles just turned red in the face. "Your own mother neglects you?! Dear Lord, Xander. Is there anyone in that house that takes care of you?" He replied out of shock.

Xander shivered out of fear. uh. Yeah. My Uncle Rory lures them away from me with more alcohol. He does that everytime when they're about to take their anger out on me.@ He answered with his mind. if that answers your question. How about answering mine?@ Xander hesitated a second. what IN THE NAME OF HADES IS WRONG WITH ME!?!@ 

Giles and Buffy gripped their temples in pain. It soon passed. "I cast a spell to insure that your mind is kept in ballance. Obviuosly there is a side-affect. You are now telepathic. Xander, you can project your thoughts into others. And in time, you will be able to read others minds." He sighed. "Now, what do you remember?"

Xander projected all his thoughts into Giles head. Including the fact that he is no longer in love with Buffy. That he is, in fact, in love with Kendra.

True to Giles' word, Xander's telepathy grew. He found out that the Mayor is really 300 years old and the source to some of the evil in town. That a little league coach put one of his players into a coma. And one of their fellow 'outcasts' planned to commit suicide. Each one was dealt with grace, dignity and {in some cases} prejudice.

A few weeks later, the scobby gang recieved some visitors. Kendra and Mr. Zapotu, her watcher. "Mr. Giles. We have urgent information that is needed to discuss." The Jamaican watcher unfolded some rags to reveal a sword. "This is the sword of Acathala. And it was found in a pawn shop."

Giles went ghostly white. "Which means that the whole Earth will sucked into hell." He whispered. He shook his head. "Normally, I would send Xander on a mission like this. But he has been spending more time in water than ever. He needs a continuous source." Giles confessed to the only watcher he trusts.

Zapotu nodded. "When this is over, perhaps he could accompany Kendra and myself to Jamaca? Xander would have an entire sea to swim in. And keep him alive." He suggested.

Giles thought on it. "I'm sure that Xander would love to. However, he is like a son to me. And we would be losing a tremendous asset. But I have to put Xander's happiness first. We shall discuss this further after he arrives."

After several hours of research, Buffy, Willow & Cordelia arrived. They saw Kendra and ran to her. The four then entered the land of 'girl gossip'. The current subject was Xander's current physical status. "I tell you, Kendra. Xander has swelled to four times his original size. Especially his..." Cordelia whispered the rest.

Despite her dark skin tone, Kendra blushed beet red. They then dragged her off to the pool, to show her certain parts of Xander.

The two watchers merely rolled their eyes and spoke at the same time. "Girls."

In the pool Buffy and Kendra were drooling over Xander. And Willow and Cordelia were salivating over Oz. {Trust me. There's a method to my madness.} The four were done with the waterworks when their fantasies started. {Edited due to PG-13 content.}

Xander and Oz soon walked out. While Oz was dressed in normal clothing, Xander was covered in a cloak. ok. Everybody out of the pool.@ He mentally ordered.

Oz just looked at him. "Did you mean to say that? Or was that just an accident?" He querried his friend.

Xander merely shrugged. wOuld you believe that it just slipped out?@ He returned meekly.

Oz just sighed. "Actually....I do."

The next night, the translations were complete. Everyone was there. Except Xander. It's gotten to be that he has to be in the water everyday.

Xander finally felt that he didn't need the water anymore for the day. man, I hope I'm not too late.@ 

He made it to the library. Only to see Drucilla snap Willow's neck in one hand and holding Kendra by the throat. Intent on drinking her blood. He burst in and knocked her to the floor. Xander then did something he's wanted since she first came to Sunnydale.

He reached into her chest and crushed her heart. Dru turned to ash. Xander caught Kendra before the slayer hit the ground. oh, baby.

Wake up. Do you hear me? Wake up my beautiful slayer.@ Xander tried to reach out to her.

Kendra's eyelids fluttered. "X...Xander?" She breathed. Kendra carressed his face. Her slayer hearing picked up on footsteps. "Someone's coming."

Oz and Cordelia came bursting through the doors. "Guys! They grabbed Giles and Zapotu! Buffy's already on her way to the mansion! We have to do something!" Cordelia pleaded to her ex-boyfriend. Even though they broke up before the transformation, Xander and Cordelia are still friends.

A plan formed in Xander's overdeveloped brain. alright. Here's what we do. Cordelia? You stay here and call the cops. Oz. You're with me. Kendra. You stay here. You have to get well, sweetie.@ Xander and Oz travelled through the sewers to the mansion.

Xander tracked down Buffy by following her brainwave patterns. buffy! Wait up!@ He said to her.

She turned to him. "You were right, Xander. All those times you said Angelus must be destroyed. That I held back because I saw Angelus.

You were right." Buffy said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Xander embraced Buffy into a hug. @It's alright, Buffy. It's alright.@ He then sent one last message to her mind. sleep.@ 

Buffy then went into a deep sleep. And passed out in his arms.

Oz showed up from behind a tree. oz? Take her someplace safe.@ He asked of his friend.

Oz gave a nod. "You got it Xand." He loaded Buffy into his van and sped off.

Before Spike could get a jump on Xander, his head was sent in the opposite direction. William the Bloody turned to dust. Then only one vampire stood. Angelus himself.

Angelus was scared. That only happened when he faced the boy. But that was impossible. Reports say that he's been missing for weeks now. A large, scaled fist grabbed his throat.

Xander ran to his 'fathers'. Zapotu opened his eyes. "Xander, take the sword. Impale it on the statue." He instructed.

Xander did so. And fifteen minutes later, the Earth was still here. if you two will excuse me? I have some unfinished buisness to attend to.@ 

He went to wear Angelus is. Xander picked the cross up and set up on the east side of the mansion. Then waited for the sun to rise. As Angelus was encased in flames, Xander had one thought on his mind.

Four weeks later.

Everyone was there to wish Kendra and Mr. Zapotu a good voyage. With one other passenger in tow. When Zapotu and Giles presented their idea to Xander, he jumped for joy.


End file.
